Chester Black
| birth_place = Birmingham, West Midlands, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Santa Rosa, California, U.S. | spouse = Jodie Fisher (m. 2011) | family = | billed = The Black Country, West Midlands | trainer = Oliver Thatcher | website= | debut = 2009 | retired = }} Chester Manning Jr is an English professional wrestler better known by his stage name Chester Black. He is currently wrestling in the United Kingdom where he competes in promotions such as KINGDOM, Kings Road Wrestling. Olympus Fighting Summit and Snake Saloon Fight Night. Training and Early Career: Chester Manning trained exclusively under Oliver Thatcher, becoming his protege alongside Maxwell Wakefield. The two would train together and become rivals upon their debut in a similar fashion to how Oliver and his eternal career rival Don Faulkner became rivals. Before he could make his in-ring debut, Chester suffered a lower back injury while setting up a ring for Faulkners Olympus Fighting Summit promotion and would be sidelined until 2009, having to catch up to his arranged rival Maxwell. Chester would suffer an ankle injury later that year, which ultimately saw Oliver Thatcher lose favor in Chester and would ultimately decide that Maxwell would be his sole protege if he's unable to prove his worth before the end of the year. In December of that year, he would challenge Maxwell to an Olympus-FS rules match, which he would win with his now signature Bloodchoke Sleeper submission hold, impressing Thatcher enough to return him to his former status. Kings Road Wrestling: Olympus Fighting Summit: Personal Life: Chester Manning is a co-owner of a small tavern and music venue in Birmingham called The Snakepit, an operation he runs alongside fellow professional wrestler, Jack McGuinness. Other wrestlers have found employment at the Snakepit, such as Russ Callard and Jayce Kovacs. The venue has also held sporadic wrestling events, labelling their shows "Snake Saloon Fight Night". Chester is married to a woman named Jodie in 2011, who is a flight attendant. They had their first child in the summer of 2012, Tyler Manning and their second in the spring of 2014, Kyle Manning. They use to live in Santa Rosa, California while Chester was working in the United States, however, would migrate back to England in late 2014. In-Wrestling: *'Finishing Moves:' **''Bloodchoke Sleeper Hold'' (Sleeper hold, occasionally with body scissors) **''Thatcher-Style Piledriver'' (Jumping Cradle Piledriver) - Adopted from Oliver Thatcher **''Thatcher-Style Piledriver II'' (Jumping Cradle Tombstone Piledriver) - Adopted from Oliver Thatcher *'Signature Moves:' **Back body drop **''Black Laces'' (Step shin kicks to the head of an opponent on his hands and knees) **Corner forearm smash **European uppercut, sometimes to the back of opponent's neck **Mafia Kick to the side of a kneeling opponents head **Multiple suplex variations ***Leg-hook belly to back ***Overhead throwing **Rolling fireman's carry slam **Single leg Boston crab *'Nicknames:' **The Vagabond *'Entrance Music:' **"Vampires" by Frank Carter & The Rattlesnakes Championships and Other Accomplishments: *'Kings Road Wrestling:' **KRW Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **KRW Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (2 time) with Maxwell Wakefield (1) and Dylan Thatcher (1) *'Olympus Fighting Summit:' **OLYMPUS-FS Heavyweight Champion (1 time) **Mount Olympus British Qualifier Winner (2013, 2014)